


Striking Thirteen

by TellMyLegacy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But so dark for Dean, Gen, Mental Hospital, The world was so bright for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMyLegacy/pseuds/TellMyLegacy
Summary: He would smile as he would see his little brother sitting next to him, talking about a new case. And the two would fight against the world, just the two of them. Occasionally, an angel with blue eyes would join them, and their family would be complete.They would drive around a '67 Impala, listening to Led Zeppelin and Van Halen and The Beatles, saving people from the supernatural, stumbling on the road so far.And the man who sat on the chair at a mental hospital, gazing endlessly at oblivion, was no more.His name was Dean Winchester. And he was a Hunter.





	

A man stood in a plastic chair, gazing out a window as if looking for something.

Rather.

_Someone._

Everyday, he sat in the same chair, just gazing and gazing. Others would chatter incoherent words and phrases, but the man with green eyes just stayed quiet.

But, there were moments where a single word would slip past his lips, almost like a whisper in the wind. A single word that meant nothing to others, but meant the entire world to him. There were other days where even the nurses couldn't control him. He would be crying, just looking out the window, waiting for someone who would never come.

And they let him be. They let him live in that fake world.

But the nurses saw, everyday, how his green eyes would dim just the slightest. Still, he would grasp an amulet hanging in his neck, and he would smile.

And for the whole day, he would smile as he looked at the bright sun. He would smile when his eyes caught the blue sky that resembled an angel's eyes. He would smile when he saw the hazel flowers that looked just like the smile he had forgotten about. He would smile as he would see his little brother sitting next to him, talking about a new case. And the two would fight against the world, just the two of them. Occasionally, an angel with blue eyes and an old man with a faded hat would join them, and their family would be complete.

They would drive around a '67 Impala, listening to Led Zeppelin and Van Halen and The Beatles, saving people from the supernatural, stumbling on the road so far.

And the man who sat on the chair at a mental hospital, gazing endlessly at oblivion, was no more.

His name was Dean Winchester. And he was a Hunter.

He was just a man who constantly fought the evil inside his head, and the evil haunting others.

And no. His name wasn't on medical records declaring his condition "futile." His name wasn't on an wrist bracelet that warned others about his madness.

No.

His name was carved on the surface of his Baby, alongside his brother's. initials His name was known by every hunter in existence, and by every creature that has dared haunt the world.

He wan't a patient that wore a white robe with a number on the front. He was a Hunter who wore flannel shirts, combat boots, and a pair of striking green eyes that rendered many speechless.

Dean Winchester was a man who simply could not bear living without his brother. He was just a man who hid inside his own head, creating a fake reality where he knew about love.

Which is why everyday, he would gaze out the windows of his car, smiling as he and his little brother argued about every little thing.

And yes. Perhaps hope was lost for Dean Winchester, the man who wished for an alternate reality. But for Dean Winchester, the man who never stopped fighting, hope was the beginning of a new life.

The man with green eyes watched as the sun fell, and the moon began to rise, never letting go of the amulet that meant everything to him.

And under the light of the stars, he would whisper a pair of words to his little brother, the only family he has ever known.

_"Night, Sammy."_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story just moments ago. It's not edited, or anything. I saw this headcanon online, and I wanted to expand it more. 
> 
> (Title based on the novel 1984 by George Orwell.)
> 
> Comments, suggestions, and Kudos are very appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
